


the paragon of humanity

by Lia_Petros



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Event (CW DC TV Universe), F/F, Lena Is the Paragon of Humanity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Petros/pseuds/Lia_Petros
Summary: Kara is sent to Earth 9 in search of the Paragon of Humanity. What she sees there makes her realize she has lost something else.—based on the following scene imagined by @weinzapfelinthisamazing edit:“Lena?” The name left Kara’s lips in a whisper as soon as her eyes met the familiar face. It was weak. So weak that the woman didn’t notice her as they walked out of the portal. Alex didn’t hear Kara’s word, but she could hear her sister’s heart breaking at the sight of what she had lost, what it could’ve been, right in front of her eyes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 302





	the paragon of humanity

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't edited, reviewed, or proofread; keep that in mind. ;)

They got lucky with the Paragons of Love, Destiny, and Hope; she wasn’t feeling too hopeful after watching Argo City vanish right before her eyes. No reading, no life signal, nothing. Once again, her family was dead, and Kara didn’t have the time to pick up the pieces of her broken heart. However, the Monitor has claimed she was the Paragon of Hope anyway, so Kara should act accordingly.

After finding out the Paragon of Humanity could be on Earth 9, she decided to go, not knowing what to find. While Kal-El, Lois, and Iris were after the Paragon of Truth, and the rest of Team Flash and Ray Palmer were trying to figure out an easier, faster way to identify who the Paragons were, she, Alex and Brainy would land on another Earth. The Monitor said they could find the Paragon of Humanity there; he explained this paragon was someone who unknowingly was able to remind great heroes who have once fallen who they were, helping them to find some sense of normalcy when all seemed to crumble.

He stated that Hope and Humanity could be mistaken with the other when Kate Kane questioned him saying his idea of humanity sounded a lot like what hope was.

Being almost the same thing or not, Kara is on a mission.

She steps out the portal Cisco opened to them only to realize she is at the DEO. The place looks almost the same, although there are a few people she doesn’t recognize. But there is also a person she recognizes as soon as she is walking in the DEO.

“Lena?” It’s a weak whisper that no one hears, not even Alex who stops at her left.

Alex can see Kara’s heart breaking at the sight of what her sister had lost, of what her sister could have if only things didn’t get so damn complicated. Lena Luthor is right there, wearing the DEO tactical suit like she had worn that time when they went on Sam’s mind to save the woman from Reign, and she is smiling as she pokes Supergirl’s ribs…

…before kissing her lips.

She looks at her sister and _feels_ for her; there is pain in her eyes, and Alex knows it’s too much for her to handle now. For Kara had lost her family again and she couldn’t grieve them because she couldn’t afford to waste her time with that. For Kara was at odds with her best friend, the very best friend she is now watching kissing herself from another Earth.

It’s painful to see her baby sister silently and quietly falling apart. There are no tears but her face speaks for herself.

“Nice suit!” Earth 9 Lena’s voice brings them back to reality. She looks at them wearing an excited and too friendly smile. Not like their Lena who has been closed off since she revealed she already knew Kara’s secret.

Earth 9 Kara seems to wake up from her daze as well. She was enthralled by her Lena, of course. That’s something Kara understands; how captivating Lena Luthor can be, and that is clearly a multiversal law. She sees this Earth Kara walking towards them with her hands on her waist.

“See, pants are nice!” This Kara says excitedly too. Her power stance falls apart when she embraces her Lena from behind, not minding displaying affection towards the woman. “You should make me a new suit, babe.” Kara almost chokes and lowers her eyes to their hands, seeing rings on their ring fingers. She gapes at the knowledge.

This Earth Lena and Kara are married.

Lena laughs. “Ask Brainy,” then she looks at the man who doesn’t seem fazed by the couple, “well, ask _our_ Brainy,” and clears her throat. “How can we help you anyway?”

Since Kara is still reeling at the sight, at the information, at everything she has lost in these few hours, and Alex is trying to support her baby sister, Brainy is the who steps in and says what they need here.

“Right, yes, miss Luthor…”

She interjects.

“Danvers-Luthor, if you may,” Lena corrected him and her smile grew. He blinks and looks at Kara, _his_ Kara, who is on the verge of breaking down at any moment. Alex seems as shocked as her sister, minus the inner freak out. This Earth Kara smiles goofily, pulling Lena closer.

“Anyway, we are looking for the Paragon of Humanity,” he states plainly. “The multiverse is in great peril and only these paragons can save it. One of them, the Paragon of Humanity, was located here.”

The couple breaks their hug only to look at each other.

“And do you think Supergirl is this Paragon of Humanity?” Lena seems to be confused and a little skeptical. Alex finally says something.

“Actually, we don’t know that. Our Supergirl, she,” she points at Kara who waves meekly at them, still processing all this information, “is the Paragon of Hope. So maybe you are the Paragon of Humanity?”

However, it doesn’t make sense because Kara isn’t human. How can an alien be the Paragon of Humanity?

“Doesn’t the Paragon of Humanity need to be human to be the Paragon of… Humanity?” Earth 9 Kara speaks, sounding quite amused. Kara looks at this version of her. She _really_ looks at her.

There is happiness in her eyes that can’t stop shining, especially when she looks at Lena, to whom she is married. This Kara doesn’t look to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders because she isn’t alone; she doesn’t seem sad because someone has healed her after so many losses.

“It’s not her. It’s… Lena,” she says quietly, not looking at anyone in specific. She knows, however, her sister and Brainy are staring at this Earth Lena.

“Me?”

“That makes sense…” Other Kara states, prideful of her wife, but then she looks puzzled as the Supergirl wearing pants nods negatively. “No?”

“No,” she lifts her head and looks at her mission companions. “We came here for me to remember of something,” then she turns to the couple although it pained her so much to see what she could have. She didn’t know she wanted that but all pieces finally fit. “Your Lena makes you happy and stronger, but she doesn’t remember you of what's like to feel the closest you can to be human or to be normal.”

“Supergirl…” Brainy starts, “what are you talking about?”

“We have to go back to our Earth, now.”

Alex rolls her eyes. “Really? Then we came here for nothing?”

“No, not for nothing. I needed to remind myself the worth of my-- our Lena,” she corrects herself slipping. Would she be lying, though? Lena was hers; her beacon of normalcy, her best friend, the one who Kara could share so much without feeling guilty. Lena was the one person who, along with Alex, remind her of the importance Kara Danvers had when all she wanted was to be Supergirl. But unlike Alex, she didn’t need to give a speech. Lena’s mere existence, mere need to have her best friend with her, was enough for the blonde to remind herself that Kara Danvers needed to exist.

Aside from that was all the work Lena has done to help society as a whole. Aside from that was the endless fight she fought almost every day to prove people she was nothing like her relatives, that she was kind and good.

Lena Luthor was the reason Kara Danvers was still around, she was the reason Supergirl remained strong even when Red Daughter was tarnishing her reputation. The fact that humanity and hope could be mistaken was a clue in this puzzle Kara has finally completed.

_Her_ Lena was the Paragon of Humanity. She did remind Supergirl who she was, who Kara was, and she unknowingly gave Kara a path to follow in journalism; that was Lena’s pitch.

“I’m really sorry we barged in, but we have to go, now,” she says, opening a new portal with the device Cisco gave her.

“Are you sure?” This Kara asks as she watches the other one pulling Alex by the wrist for them to leave by the portal.

“I've never been surer,” the smile says it all. Kara has to go after her Lena because she is the Paragon of Humanity, and _of course_ , she is.

No one else could be.

**Author's Note:**

> Another inspired by a tumblr post moment I had.


End file.
